Interlude
by korosu
Summary: Sometimes an interlude is just all you need." Touya, Yukito, and one of their sweeter days. Total fluff and sweetness.


Title: Interlude Rating: Sweet, innocent PG. Summary: Nothing too eloquent. Sometimes a simple interlude is just what you need. Touya, Yukito, and one of their sweeter days.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm currently toying with a new style of writing. Although I don't think that narrations have gone to the dogs [oh, heaven's sake, no!], I think it might be fun to try different things out once in a while, such as this particular style. This might be confusing at first, but there's a shallow context that will guide the reader as it progresses. If you don't like it, well, it's okay. This is just for experimental purposes anyway.  
  
Parameters used [so as not to induce even MORE confusion]: " " - indicates the words being spoken. / / - indicates the character's unspoken words or thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by and copyrighted to [although not limited to] CLAMP and its divine associates, affiliates, etc.  
  
~@@~  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Might be doing some studying for geometry."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Come over for dinner. Father and Sakura won't be coming home until late tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Where'd they go?  
  
"Over to Grandfather's."  
  
"I'd love to stay. You could use some company."  
  
"Get on my bike. Hold on tightly, Yuki."  
  
/Hold on tightly to me. Never let go./  
  
"I always do, To-ya. I always do."  
  
/I always have. I always will./  
  
~@@~  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why didn't you go with Kinomoto-san and Sakura?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because.?"  
  
"There is a far more important person in my life than Grandfather."  
  
"More important than family?"  
  
"."  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
"That person is very important to me. That person is the epicenter of my life. Grandfather is not."  
  
/That person who is everything to me. That person who is the quintessence of my existence. The keeper of the key to my rusting soul./  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"."  
  
/If you only knew./  
  
"To-ya, who is she?"  
  
/What makes you think IT'S a woman?/  
  
"Shut up and eat your macaroni. It's getting cold."  
  
"."  
  
"Sorry, Yuki. Didn't mean to sound abrasive. Let's not talk about it anymore."  
  
/You'll never know. Thank God you'll never HAVE to know./  
  
"Okay, To-ya."  
  
~@@~  
  
"Come here. Share the couch with me."  
  
"Yuki, I'm almost done with the plates. Warm the couch for me."  
  
/To-ya. YOU are my warmth. You brought the sun to end my eternity of nights./  
  
"Well, hurry up, the movie's starting in a while."  
  
"I'm done. What are we watching anyway?"  
  
"Errrm, I forgot."  
  
/YOU, To-ya. I'll be watching you./  
  
~@@~  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"."  
  
/Never. I'm never cold around you. The feeling escapes me with you at proximity. It's the sensation of you that leaves me all tingly and effervescent./  
  
"Do you. do you want me to. hold you. or something.?"  
  
/Did I just say that out loud?/  
  
"Yes, To-ya. Wrap your arms around me. It is a bit nippy here."  
  
/In your arms is where I've always belonged, To-ya. If you would just feel it./  
  
"Like. this?"  
  
/You smell like the bounty of flowers in the advent of spring./  
  
"Closer. hold me closer."  
  
/Don't let go./  
  
/I will never let you go./  
  
~@@~  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"This feels nice."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"Can we stay like this for the rest of the movie?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~@@~  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"The movie has ended."  
  
"Are you still cold?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Then let's stay here longer. Let me warm you up first."  
  
/Stay in my arms, Yuki. Just like this./  
  
"Okay."  
  
/Let's stay like this forever, To-ya. Just like this./  
  
~@@~  
  
END  
  
~@@~  
  
Author: /cringes/ Urgh. Believe me, THIS wasn't the way I had intended for it to end. Blech. I won't be surprised if flames would just engulf me, that is, if this piece of crap is even worth the effort of flaming. Really sorry for such a stellar disappointment. But at least two people are left with a happy ordeal. /Points to the presumably welded To-ya and Yuki./ 


End file.
